Segundas Oportunidades
by deli
Summary: Quinn se vuelve a encontrar con Finn despues de mucho tiempo...quizas aun tengan una oportunidad  S


Segundas Oportunidades Cap.-1

Amaba caminar por las mañanas por esa gran ciudad quizás dejar lima avía sido lo mejor q avía echo en mucho tiempo. Por ir caminando tan apurada después de haber perdido algo de tiempo en el café de cada mañana choco con algo, perd… lo sient..! Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero al levantar la vista se encontró con nada mas i nada menos que una mirada oscura con un aire de inocencia

Quinn? Pregunto un hombre con barba de unos 2 o 3 días, mirada de niño y una gran sonrisa con su cabello tan oscuro como lo recordaba "no puedo creerlo! Después de tanto tiempo sigues igual de linda q siempre" un sonrojó cubrió su cara como si acabara de decir algo q quizás debió haber guardado para el mismo. Finn Hudson se encontraba enfrente de ella después de unos 10 años de no haberse visto cuando el decidió cambiar de escuela y ella se quedo en MHS "hola Finn" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que aunque pequeña era una de esas sonrisas de felicidad después de haber encontrado algo q se perdió por tanto tiempo.

_Dios sigue siendo tan bonita como cuando me fui…."_ Déjame ayudarte a levantar tus cosas" comenzaron a recoger algunos papeles que con el impacto salieron disparados a distintos lados de la acera "guau… no sabía que fueras fotógrafa….son muy buenas" dijo Finn al terminar de recoger la ultima fotografía "bueno hacia mucho q no nos veíamos ni sabíamos nada el uno del otro" dijo la joven de cabellos rubios, con ojos de un azul muy bonito y figura envidiable para muchas mujeres.

"Fue un gusto a verte visto pero tengo q ir a trabajar y digamos q ya voy algo tarde" comenzó a caminar pero una mano tomo su brazo y la detuvo rápidamente antes de q consiguiera dar otro paso, "Espera que tal si nos vemos un día de estos para hablar, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte y digamos que de verdad me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti podríamos, cenar mañana en la noche?" "eso suena…..bien creo que no tengo nada que hacer mañana por la noche" dijo al tiempo que tomaba una tarjeta de su bolsa y se la daba

"hay esta mi teléfono y puedes llamarme para decidir el lugar te parece bien? "Claro! Te llamare hoy mismo cuídate y nos vemos mañana dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que le trajo la misma sensación que hace años cuando la dejo en su casa después de su primera cita, después simplemente siguió caminando.

"Buenos días!" Grito Mercedes desde el fondo de la oficina, Mercedes trabajaba en una disquera intentando q alguien le diera una oportunidad pero como mucho había echo coros para algunos artistas y dos días a la semana le ayudaba en su pequeña empresa de publicidad "vamos mercedes no tienes que gritar estoy a casi dos pasos de ti!" Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa y una carcajada de buena gana.

mmmm esa sonrisa hacia algo de tiempo q no la veía, me perdí de algo?" La negación por parte de la rubia solo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad de su ya de por si curiosa amiga "Creo q eso solo puede significar una cosa y debe ser un hombre, vamos Quinn cuenta cuenta!" Dijo su amiga con una gran sonrisa y una mirada peligrosa "no es nada no seas paranoica, solo q hoy es un buen día y estoy feliz eso es todo"

"claro! Y yo soy la reina de los cariñositos? Por favor, llegas mas tarde de lo normal y no molesta como normalmente así que a menos que hayas ganado la lotería lo único q se me ocurre es que encontraste a un galán q te distrajo lo suficiente como para pedirte tu teléfono" comento mientras comenzaba a revisar la correspondencia.

"está bien si me tope con alguien pero creo q no me pidió mi teléfono" comento mientras pensaba en lo despistado que es Finn, casi la deja ir sin pedirle su teléfono "de hecho era Finn"

-Finn? Hudson? El distraído por no decir tonto que jugaba fútbol, cantaba y es más alto q un árbol y ….. –vamos Mercedes no digas eso es Finn el chico q completo el Glee club y nos salvo en los regionales y….cuido de mi mientras Beth….."Hey lo sé no me has dejado terminar iba a decir que era el buen Finn con el que todos contamos cuando estábamos en malos momentos y que aunque se fue siempre se le extraño" dijo antes q Quinn empezara a pensar en su pequeña.

"además creo q Finn es genial y podrías aclarar cosas q creo aun te molestan" dijo Mercedes mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

Después de esa conversación con Mercedes ya no se encontraba muy segura si salir con Finn fuera una buena idea que podría decirle después de tanto tiempo? Que había intentado algo con Puck y no había servido de nada? Que había estudiado publicidad y que le apasionaba tomar fotos pero no se atrevía a dedicarse solo a eso? Que aun tenia recuerdos de ellos dos juntos durmiendo en su habitación Después de sentir un movimiento de su bebe?...no valía la pena pensar en Drizzle aunque no había un solo día donde no la extrañara.

Sería mejor seguir con el trabajo, si conseguía convencer al señor smith con el trabajo de las ultimas modelos él podría mover sus influencias para conseguir a alguien q la dejara hacer una exposición de sus fotografías y tal vez vender algunas, pero para eso aun quedaba algo de tiempo.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y aun no lograba corregir algunas de las fotografías, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto de la persona q no la dejaba concentrarse completamente en su trabajo pero q inconscientemente le hacía tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Hola lamento la hora, espero no haberte molestado lo hice? Perdón solo quería decirte que me gustaría que fuéramos a "La Torre Ifel" en la calle 43. A las 8 _

_Bueno nos vemos hay mañana, descansa _

_Te quiere Finn _

Bien al parecer el lugar estaba dicho solo q quizás sería buena idea preguntarle a mercedes si debía ir muy elegante, nunca había ido a ese lugar pero sería interesante, por el momento se iría a casa sinceramente aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Mercedes estaba ansiosa por q fuera mañana por la noche. Y quien sabe tal vez fuera una nueva oportunidad para ellos o el final, mañana lo sabría.


End file.
